Valentine's Day With The Mitchell's
by SailorOfShips
Summary: Humorous little smuffy Mitchsen Fic THIS FIC FOLLOWS THE EVENTS OF "WON'T YOU STAY FOR A WHILE"


**Valentine's Day with the Mitchell's**

**Aubrey thinks Beca isn't romantic enough (Just a humorous little oneshot in the same AU as "Stay For Awhile")**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ANY PART OF PITCH PERFECT. ALL I HAVE IS MY HEADCANONS.**

**WARNING: There will be smut.**

Beca woke up with a start, realizing what day it was. Luckily for her, Aubrey had to leave early to meet with a client. Beca vaguely remembered the kiss on her forehead as the blonde left, saying something about how she couldn't wait to get home and show Beca her gift.

Now it all made sense!

It was Valentine's Day.

It was Valentine's Day and Beca hadn't gotten anything for her wife.

How could she have forgotten? She SPECIFICALLY asked for that day off. It was part of the reason she had been working so hard every other day that week.

_Wow, I'm ALREADY fucking up at this "marriage" thing_, the brunette thought as she hopped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. She needed to make herself presentable before she decided to run off looking for a last minute gift for the blonde.

Beca meant to get something for Aubrey, she really did. She just got so caught up at the post office with all the holiday shipments coming in this week. She wouldn't try telling that to the woman though. Aubrey was serious about holidays, and Valentine's Day was no exception. She needed to figure something out, and she needed to figure it out quick.

She was showered and dressed in no more than fifteen minutes, rushing through the house as she dusted, swept, and tried to straighten things up. She checked her phone and realized she had about an hour and a half before she expected Aubrey to get back.

She quickly shoved the device into her back pocket and grabbed a coat before she walked out the front door, not even caring that her hair was still damp. She decided the best place to go would be Walmart, since it was right up the road.

When she made it to the store, she hopped out of the car and practically ran across the parking lot to the front doors. Beca made it to the holiday aisle with almost no trouble, weaving through other customers to reach it. She scanned the bare shelves surveying the remaining options.

She didn't see anything the blonde would like. She just saw a bunch of candy and stuffed animals.

She moved on to the gardening section finding a similar scene. Literally EVERYTHING was gone. Beca decided not to panic just yet, though.

Surely, there had to be something somewhere in Walmart that could make an acceptable gift. She wandered through the store toying with the idea of getting her wife lingerie or jewelry or any of the various things she passed. None of it seemed to be Aubrey's style though.

She ran a hand through her hair, taking a breath as it became clear that she was screwed.

That was when she came across the bakery.

Aubrey DID like cake...

Beca approached the cake stand and looked over the cakes. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She pulled it out to see she had a message from Aubrey:

MRS. MITCHELL: Can't wait to see you ;)

Beca appreciated the text, but began to panic as she wondered if the blonde had finished up early. What if Aubrey was on the way home now?

"You know...Twiggy said you would do this," A familiar voice caught Beca's attention. She looked up from her phone to see Fat Amy grinning at her. "She knows her wife."

Beca frowned hearing this. "What do you mean? What did she say?"

"Just that you're not big on romance and that you're a tad bit forgetful...that you would probably wait until the last minute to figure something out for Valentine's Day." Fat Amy admitted.

"She doesn't think I'm romantic?" Beca felt a little bit hurt by this, but she had to admit it was all true. She WAS lacking in the romance area. And she

WAS there trying to get Aubrey a gift at the last minute.

"Well, she didn't say it in so many words...I'm paraphrasing."

Beca was silent. Fat Amy watched the smaller woman, feeling guiltier with each moment. She could see the brunette beating herself up over what she'd just said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, shorty. Maybe you can just go give her a good lady-lovin' for the holiday."

Beca snorted, not feeling much better. "I'll make that Plan B."

"Can I help you, ladies?" A baker approached the counter behind the cake stand.

"Yeah, do you guys have anything that says 'Sorry, I'm such an awful wife. Happy Valentine's Day'?"

The baker chuckled and shook his head. "No, ma'am. I am afraid we do not."

Beca nodded, not too surprised with his response.

"I could write it on one for you if you like?" He suggested with a smile.

Beca checked her phone again. She had a little over twenty minutes left.

"Yeah, that works." She decided. "Can we make it a cookie cake?"

* * *

Beca made it home in record time, but still managed to make it home after Aubrey.

_Shit!_

She braced for the worst and hoped for the best as she made her way from her Prius to the front door, balancing cake in one hand and keys in the other.

Before she could get the key in the door, it swung open and Beca was ready to start rambling the apology she'd prepared on the way to the door. It died on her lips though.

Aubrey might have been a fan of lingerie, after all. Beca nearly dropped the cake as her eyes trailed up smooth tan legs to a sheer black robe that did nothing to hide the lacy bra and panties beneath it. Curly blonde locks framed the woman's face beautifully.

Aubrey grabbed the brunette by the collar of her coat, pulled her into the house, and shut the door, crashing her lips to the smaller woman's.

It caught Beca off guard. The kisses were delicious and a little bit painful. She noticed there was a strange tingling sensation in her lips, when the blonde pulled away. Beca raised her hand to her lips curiously.

"You'll find out later...but now, we eat." The blonde grinned as she took the cake and moved towards the dining room, giving Beca a perfect view of her backside. "Don't forget to lock the door."

Beca turned to lock the door, still trying to figure out what the blonde meant.

Beca shrugged out of her coat and hung it on the rack by the door, before following Aubrey into the dining room. She way surprised by what she saw next...dinner on the table... rose petals on the floor around the table and trailing out into the hall... blackout curtains over the windows... tea light candles lining the room...

It was all so cliche, but Beca had to admit it was nice. REALLY nice.

And Aubrey had really outdone herself with dinner. There was salad...tilapia...rice..vegetable stir-fry...

"Baby...," She started, her eyes meeting Aubrey's as she took a seat at the table. She felt awful. "You did all this for me and I didn't even...I couldn't remember to-,"

"I know. It's okay," Aubrey stated simply. She poured Beca and herself a glass of wine, before moving to sit on the other end of the table.

"Aren't you upset?" Beca asked, quietly. It was almost too much. Aubrey had gone all out. She did all this for Beca and Beca couldn't even remember to get her some flowers or chocolates or something.

"I don't need a Valentine's Day gift to know you love me...You're here. I'm here. Let's just...hurry up and eat supper so you can make it up to me." And with that, Aubrey picked up her fork and began to eat her salad.

Beca stared at the woman in awe. At that moment Beca felt as if Aubrey was made of gold. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You broke my sprinkler." Aubrey responded, referring to Beca's earlier days as a postal worker. Aubrey smirked as she met the steely gaze across the table.

Beca chuckled, picking up her fork and starting on her salad.

* * *

Beca patted her stomach as she finished her meal, leaning back in her chair with a satisfied grin.

Aubrey smiled at Beca's antics as she grabbed their plates and took them to the kitchen. She proceeded to rinse the dishes off and set them in the dish washer before grabbing the dish towel from the counter to dry her hands.

She was just about to turn around when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Beca raised one hand to brush the blonde's hair off her neck, planting soft kisses on the exposed skin. Aubrey set the towel down and tilted her head to give the brunette more access, her eyes fluttering closed as she took in the feeling of Beca's lips against her skin.

She made a trail of kisses from the back of Aubrey's neck up to her ear, whispering," I'd like to have you for dessert, if that's okay?"

Aubrey chuckled, opening her eyes as she turned to face Beca. "Honey, you're going to have to wait until we get to the bedroom. Stacie went through a lot of work to help me set this up and it will all have been for nothing if I let you have your way right now."

Beca let that sink in as Aubrey took her hand and led her up the stairs to their room, following the trail of rose petals.

In the time that they'd been together, Aubrey had grown more comfortable with herself. Beca told her almost everyday how beautiful she was. It wasn't long before she came to believe it. She became more confident. She became more charismatic. Selling houses got easier. Her relationship with her parents got better. Even, her sex life improved...

As they reached the foot of the bed, Beca took note of the layer of petals on the bed and a pink bag on the nightstand. Aubrey turned to face Beca, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's neck and connecting their lips in a hungry kiss.

Beca's hands moved to her wife's waist before ghosting up her sides and around to her back. The kiss began to heat up and Aubrey's hands shot to Beca's shirt, making quick work of the buttons. Beca shrugged out of the button up, letting it pool at her feet as Aubrey did the same with her robe. This time when they reconnected, Aubrey's hands moved to Beca's jaw, changing the pace of the kiss. Aubrey scooted back onto the bed, pulling Beca with her. Their lips never parted as they moved towards the center of the bed.

Beca eased the blonde down onto the bed, eventually breaking the kiss to sit up on her knees. She held Aubrey's gaze as she watched her, unfastening her belt and pants before taking a handful of petals and sprinkling them over the blonde's body.

Aubrey giggled at the brunette. It always amazed her how Beca managed to be cute and sexy at the same time.

Beca smirked as she lowered herself down to settle between her wife's legs. She shimmied out of her pants with anticipation, anxious to touch the tall

blonde...to make love to her.

Beca was unbelievably turned on. She couldn't believe Aubrey did all this for her...

And to top it off, she looked damn sexy.

Aubrey's hands moved to the small of Beca's back, as she bucked her hips, prompting her.

"You're so good to me," Beca breathed as she began to roll her hips, grinding her center against Aubrey's. Aubrey moaned at the feeling of the lace moving roughly against her.

Beca's lips moved to her pulse point, nibbling softy as they kept up their pace. She raised a hand to cup Aubrey's breast through her bra.

"You make me feel like the luckiest woman alive," Beca continued, slipping her hand under the fabric to tease the hardened nipple.

Aubrey smiled at the words, remembering how she'd said something similar their first time. Being on the receiving end of such words, made her heart swell.

"Honey..." Aubrey gasped as the brunette sped up the motions of her hips. "Before you get too comfortable, Stacie left us a gift on the nightstand."

Beca stopped her motions and reached into the bag with her free hand, both of them breathless with desire. Beca's eyes widened as her hands can in contact with the unmistakable feeling of a dildo. She pulled the item from the bag and noticed there was a harness attached to it.

Aubrey removed her bra and panties as Beca stood to do the same. She eventually got the strap-on situated and climbed back onto the bed.

She ran the head of the dildo along Aubrey's slick folds, teasing the woman's bud with her own essence before moving to her entrance.

Beca met Aubrey's gaze, taking in the blush of her cheeks and the way her green eyes darkened as she nodded, granting Beca permission. Beca used her hand to guide the head of the dildo into Aubrey's entrance, slowly easing more of the shaft in until she was completely filled.

"It's okay, baby. Go ahead," Aubrey whispered, pulling Beca down into another kiss. Beca moaned into her mouth, as they started a slow and steady pace.

Aubrey hooked her heels behind Beca's as they got lost in the new sensations. They eventually quickened they're pace, abandoning the kiss altogether as they clung to each other, desperately. At this point, they didn't care how loud they were. They needed a release. They'd done enough teasing.

Beca coud tell Aubrey was close, because of how much harder she was having to work to thrust in and out of her. She was close to the edge herself, and it was getting harder for her to wait for the blonde. Petals were flying off the bed from the intensity of their motions.

Aubrey moved her legs up to wrap around Beca's waist, helping Beca gain more access. She opened her eyes to find those blue eyes she knew and loved watching her. In a few quick thrusts, they both fell over the edge. Beca burying her face into the blonde's neck as she alternated between gasping and muttering profanities. Aubrey clawing at Beca's back as she came in one long guttural moan.

They both came down from their high with a content sigh, Aubrey rubbing the smaller woman's back as she began to drift off, exhausted from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Beca," Aubrey managed, once she caught her breath, letting her legs fall to the mattress.

"Happy Valentines Day, Bree...," Beca smiled, unstrapping the harness with what little energy she had left and tossing it to the side before allowing herself to succumb to sleep.

Aubrey smiled affectionately at the woman sleeping in her arms. She would have to try out the warming chapstick on Beca later. Something told her that Beca would need all her energy for what she had planned.


End file.
